


In game

by MorganaLS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS





	In game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1986_2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1986_2004/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Вышибалы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215156) by [Uzumaki_Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid). 


End file.
